Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for performing layout processing of a file, a method, and a storage medium storing a program.
Description of the Related Art
There is recently a product that automatically lays out a plurality of still images on a template for a photo album using a photo album creation application, thereby automatically generating a photo album. Additionally, as a technique of extracting a still image from a moving image, there is a technique of specifying a plurality of frame groups of a moving image based on a frame interval according to a user instruction and extracting an output target frame based on the analysis result of a plurality of frames included in each frame group (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-26935).
Even in a case in which a user wants to create a photo album on which both a still image and a moving image are laid out, if the application for automatically creating a photo album does not handle a moving image as an image for a photo album, an image included in the moving image is not laid out by the application.